Reactivation
by Reluctance
Summary: Rating for language and violence. After the Joe's disband, Duke assembles a new team.
1. Duke: Assignment

Disclaimer: GI Joe is the property of Hasbro, Sunbow, Marvel, Image, and Devil's Due, as well as anybody else with their fingers in the soup.

A Fusionverse, incorporating elements of both the Comic and the Cartoon. 

199X

            The tall, blonde man watched the main street of the sleepy Delaware town as he sat at the sidewalk table. Well-built and square-jawed, he tapped his foot impatiently, and occasionally ate a French fry from his plate. 

            "Sergeant, its good to see you could make it."

            The blonde turned around, surprised by the nondescript man in the crisp suit who calmly sat opposite him, placing his briefcase on the table. The blonde scowled.

            "You'd be Spook, right? The man I'm supposed to meet?"

            "Correct Sergeant. You don't mind if I order before we discuss our business. The food here is excellent, although I'd be the first to admit it isn't to everyone's tastes." The suit said pointedly, gesturing towards the half-eaten burger that sat cold on the blonde's plate. 

            "I wasn't that hungry."

            "Ah well, your misfortune. I will have the Beef BLT please, with a Coke, please Rosia" The waitress noted the order and disappeared back inside. The suit watched her walk away, his eyes glued to her swaying rear. "Now, Sergeant, I presume you know who I work for."

            "You're one of Lieutenant General Bembridge's boys. Military Intelligence, one of the Counter-Terrorist groups."

            "Correct, Sergeant, and the General has an assignment for you."

            The blonde sat up straighter, watching the suit intently.

            "An assignment?"

            "Yes. We have been tracking a situation in the Aegean Sea, and we'd like you to deal with it."

            "A situation? May I ask what sort of situation? Or don't I get to know before I accept it."

            "The details are with your mission briefing, which is in a locker at the Washington Train station. Here is the key." He removed a key from inside his briefcase and placed in front of the blonde. The blonde looked at it, and didn't touch. "For now, suffice to say that this situation centres around an old acquittance of yours, Sergeant Hauser. A Scottish arms dealer with his own private army and ties to a certain organization active last decade."

            "Destro." Growled the blonde.

            "Precisely, although not a name I would use freely myself."

            "I may need help. I'm not going to risk going up against Destro without backup"

            "Already part of the equation. You are to recruit and lead a six-member team for this mission. There is a credit card with your briefing to provide for any expenses incurred while recruiting, although we must insist you keep your receipts. We would like you to make your selection from the various military arms, and provision for the recruiting of those in active service have been made, but the final choice is yours, as is overall command of this mission."

            The blonde picked up the key, and stared at it thoughtfully.

            "The General is fully aware of my... history, isn't he? He knows who I'm likely to pick for my team."

            The suit leaned in close, and whispered to the blonde. "The General knows precisely who you are and who you will pick. That is why he chose you for this assignment. He expects you to recruit ex-members of your old task force. He WANTS people who are familiar with those involved in this situation, because he feels that they have the greatest chance of success. Anyway," Said normally the suit as he leaned back again. "What is your answer? Can we expect you to deal with the Aegean situation?"

            "You know, for a spook, you can sure talk a lot."

            "A nervous habit I'm afraid." Grinned the suit. "Your answer?"

            "Yes"

            "Succinct, but excellent. Well, Conrad, you do not mind if I call you that do you, you should go retrieve the mission briefing. I will see you later, as I will be your liaison with the General's office, and best of luck with your recruiting." The suit smiled broadly as the waitress leaned over to deposit his burger in the table, as he snuck a look down her low-cut blouse.

            The blonde waited until the waitress had left before standing up.

            "Actually, Spook, you can call me Duke."


	2. Lady Jaye: Recruitment

            The Coast Guard 'copter circled, swinging its spotlight onto the run-down yacht that drifted in the dark water below. Abroad the 'copter, the co-pilot swung around to face the three passengers. "Sirs, we'll try and get a bit lower, so that we can use the rescue winch to lower you down."

            The largest of the three men glanced out of the side of the aircraft, down at the ship. Someone was visible on deck below, gesturing wildly at the 'copter. The large man shook his head, and quickly pulled off his boots. "Thank you kid, but I know a quicker way. Blaine, look after dese for me, and thank Commander Stone for me when you see him as well. Tell him we appreciated the ride, and he can consider the debt payed."

            Passing his boots to one of his companions, the large man stepped to the side of the helicopter and leapt out. He plunged headfirst towards the water, but straightened out at the last moment, and hit the water in a perfect dive. A few quick strokes brought him back to the surface, in time to hear the second splash as the second of his companions joined him. He swam over to the yacht, and began to pull himself up.

            "Damn crazy jarhead. That was the stupidest stunt I've ever seen you pull."

            The large man smiled at the rough voice as he pulled himself up on deck. The gesturing figure he'd seen from the 'copter was a rugged sailor with a woollen jersey and an unkempt beard. "Good to see you too, Hector. How's things?"

            "Fairly good, before a pair of barnacle brained fools decided to start diving outta 'copters above my ship." Hector glared at the large man then at his silent companion, who was just pulling himself aboard the yacht. "Gung Ho and Snake Eyes. May I ask to what I own the pleasure?" 

            "Duke wants you for a mission. He sent me to pick you up."

            "A mission, eh? Let me guess, this involves kicking snake-butt, doesn't it?" The sailor stood up straight, abandoning his slouch as a wide grin overtook his face. "Alrighty then, you can count on ol' Shipwreck then."

            "Dat's what Duke said. Anyway, would you turn dis dingy towards land, we supposed to fly back to the East Coast to hook up with Duke straight away, and we'll have to catch the red-eye to make it in time."

            Shipwreck turned and jogged into the yacht's cabin. Gung Ho stood on deck and breathed in the salty night air. After a few moments, the motor roared into life and the yacht began to move. Snake Eyes sat down, and watched the waves over the side of the boat as it rode them back to land.

            "Where is he anyways? Duke that is. I'd have thought he'd been contacting people personally." Shipwreck asked from inside the cabin, yelling to be heard over the engine.

            "He said something about expecting trouble recruiting someone on the East Coast. Said he'd have to handle it personally. Sent me east to pick up you, Snake Eyes and Mainframe." The massive marine ducked through the doorway into the cabin. Shipwreck stood at the yacht's wheel. "Had to call in an old poker debt with Cutter to get out here to you."

            "Sorry about that. I was doing a little bit of night fishing. Wanted some special for a dinner date I've got coming up."

            "Nothing dat can't wait 'til after da mission?"

            "Yeah, she'll understand. Anyway, I wonder who Duke's expecting trouble from. Most of the old Joes will jump at the chance to see some action again."

***

Duke sat uncomfortably in the crowd, squirming slightly in the hard seat every now and then. The old aristocratic woman next him shot him a disapproving look, causing the Army sergeant to sheepishly still his movement and turn his attention towards the stage. The play was some sixties revival and had failed to capture his interest yet, but as the lead actress stepped into centre stage, nothing could have pulled Duke's attention away.

            The woman's elegant voice filled the theatre as she spoke. Duke sat enraptured, listening not to the words, but the way they were said, to the body language of the actress. _She still as good as ever. No I just have to convince her._

***

            After the play, Duke stood by the rental car, watching the stage exit. Most of the performers had already left, piling into a minibus to go celebrate the last successful performance of the play, accompanied by the stage crew. An inquiry to one of the actors, slightly the worse for an early celebratory glass or two of wine, had told Duke that the woman he was waiting for would be along in a moment. The cool Massachusetts air made him shiver, so when the stage door opened and the woman appeared, it was a great relief.

            She was dressed in designer jeans and a fluffy sweater, and was being badgered by a thin man, dressed his avant-garde best. After a cursory scan of part of the car park, she shook her head and started to dig around in her carry-bag.

            "Guess Wright did leave without you, I'm sorry to say. She always struck me as unreliable. Look, babe, I can give you a lift back home, it's not a problem. We could even stop for drinks somewhere, you-know, to celebrate?" The man's supercilious tone made Duke's skin crawl, as did the barely disguised look on his face. The lecher's ambitions were clear, and Duke was surprised that the woman hadn't noticed them yet.

            "Oh I'm sorry Larry, but I'm not in a very celebratory mood. I just want to get some sleep, OK?" The woman's polite rejection didn't seem to faze her suitor, but Duke grinned. _She's got his number. Good to see she's not rusty._

            "Come on, babe. We just finished on the most successful theatre seasons in this place has had in years. We've got to celebrate!" Larry was not giving up, and Duke could see the annoyance flash over the woman's face as she continued to search in her bag. He decided he'd better step forward to safe her before something serious happened. Like something that would permanently injure Larry.

            "Hey, Ali!" He called to her, walking towards the pair before Larry could reply to her shoot down. The woman jerked her head around, and grinned broadly as she spotted her old friend approaching. 

            "Conrad!" Ali greeted her old friend with a fierce hug. "What are you doing here?"

            "Catching your play, of course. You didn't think I'd miss it did you?"

            "No, of course not. Oh, Conrad, this is Larry Collins, our director." Ali introduced the thin man, who stood there with jealousy etched on his face. "Larry, this an old friend of mine, Conrad Hauser. It's really been far too long since I've seen him, so I'll just catch a lift back with him. That's all right isn't it?"

            Larry's reply was to splutter and babble, as Ali retrieved her carry-bag and linked arms with Duke. "See you later, Larry!"

            "Yeah, see you around Larry." Duke subtly point Ali towards his rental, a sleek, red sports car. A few moments later, they drove off, leaving Larry standing in a cloud of dust.

            "Uhh... so I'll call you sometime?"

***

            "So what are you doing here?"

            "As I said, catching an old friend in a play. You were exceptional by the way."

            'Really? Since when did you like the theatre? You were always an action movie kinda guy back in the day. I remember Scar... I mean, Shana used to despair at getting you to take her to anything cultural."

            "Alison Hart-Burnett, I'll have you know that is a gross exaggeration. I'm perfectly capable of appreciating culture. It just that I usually don't go out of my way for it." She chuckled at his haughty response. He grinned at that, ruining the effect.

            "How is she? Shana, that is?"

            Duke's grin evaporated. "How's Dashiell, for that matter."

            And that killed her smile. "About the same then, I guess."

            Silence ruled in the car as he drove them through the small township. He pulled up in front of a truck stop. "Want a coffee?"

            "I'd love one actually."

            Duke returned with two coffees, and a couple of wrapped sandwiches. He handed all of them to Alison while he started the car, then accepted back one of the coffees.

            "So this is yours?" She asked, indicating the car. "The Army must be paying better nowadays than when I was enlisted if you can afford one of these."

            Duke grinned. "It's a rental actually, although I'm going to look into how much they cost. This baby handles like a dream, and it's good for blowing away annoying little creeps."

            "You mean Larry? The man's a pervert, but a talented one. He's one of the top five small-time theatre directors. He's good at what he does, but doesn't hear rejection very well. I thought I'd have to hurt him, so thank you. It would have made things difficult for me if word had gotten out that I beat directors senseless."

            "No problem, would you pass me the beef please? Thanks. Anyway, I've got a small confession to make. This trip's part pleasure, part business I'm afraid." He took a bite from his sandwich.

            "Thought so. You attending a play was a bit of a stretch." 

            "Hey! Like I said, I can appreciate culture. Especially when a friend is involved. I managed to catch the London show you were in, and I've being meaning to see this one for awhile, just haven't had the time off." He stopped for a moment, bit into his sandwich, and washed the mouthful down with a swig of coffee. Beside him, Alison sipped her coffee. "Anyways, I'm looking for a Intelligence agent for a mission in Europe. You come highly recommended."

            "I'm out of the military." She said petulantly, deigning to nibble at her sandwich. 

            "So I heard. Can't understand it, to be honest." That earned him a sharp glare.

            "Look, if it makes any difference, the mission against Destro. Seems he's up to old tricks."

            Alison chewed thoughtfully for a moment, swallowed, and then turned to him. "I thought that Cobra had been shut down. Big joint-forces operation."

            "They didn't catch all of the High Command, and it's unlikely that Destro would shut down M.A.R.S. just because one of his best customers went out of business. He's still in operation, and the Brass would like me to lead a team to correct this oversight." 

            "And you want me to handle Intelligence, huh? If you don't mind me asking, why me? There is probably dozens of agents as capable as me, all still on the government's payroll. Why not one of them? Or maybe you could've tried to recruit Shana." She stared out the window, watching the night flit past.

            "One, people as capable as you are harder to find than you seem think. You're a top-notch actress who has graduated Fort Holabird and passed both Ranger and Airborne training. Hard to come by. Plus you're a top-notch linguist. Harder to come by. You've all skills I need for this mission, wrapped up in one package. Two, Shana may be as good or better than you in some areas, but you've got experience at covert operations like this one that leaves her in the dust. Third, you need to tell me affirmative or negative soon, 'cause I think I've driven past the place where you're staying."

            "Linguist, huh? Should've known it was something like that. For once, I'd like a man to be interested in me for something other than what I can do with my mouth." Alison quirked her lips, and then sighed. "I guess I'll have to say yes, Duke."

            "Great! We'll hook up with Gung Ho and the rest of the team in Washington, then we're off to Europe." Duke grinned enthusiastically as he gunned the rental's engine faster. Next to him, Alison chewed on the rest of her sandwich, and shook her head at him. _He's like some big kid on Christmas Day, racing down stairs to unwrap his new toys._

_            Wish I was that sure about this. I can't help thinking that this is a bad idea._

***

Author's Notes: This story exists in a Alternative Universe somewhere between the Comic and the Cartoon. Most of the comic continuity applies, except for Snake Eyes and Scarlett's relationship didn't happen as such. Instead Scarlett was involved with Duke. 

Sorry about the wait between parts, I've been struggling with the 'voices' of some of the Joes. Advice on this is welcome. The next part shouldn't take so long.


End file.
